Another Drapple story
by Prettylittlelies20
Summary: Harry is worried. Draco likes apples, alot. Rated M for mature, please read and review :D please?


[Okay aha so it's 2:30 a.m and Im bored aha. I came upon Drapple earlier today watching a tom felton interview about him commenting his ideas on Drarry and Drapple. I thought it was to funny and so I got bored and Decided to write on of these bad boys was to funny not to plus I kinda wanted to do one just to say I wrote a Drapple story, who knows the next one may be even better. Please Read and Review :) it keeps me writeing :) )

Harry was was hideing something and he knew it. At first he thought it was nothing, but now he could only think of the was obviously cheating on it but with who was what he desperately wanted to know.

"Im sure its nothing mate." Ron said takeing a rather large bite of the chicken leg he had in his hand. "Merlin these are good."

"Ron dont talk with your mouth full, thats discusting."Hermione pointed. "and hes right Harry. Your overthinking things to much."

Harry scoffed and stared torwards the slytherin table. Dracos eyes were fixated on the tray of green apples layed out in from of blonde lifted an eyebrow and took one and starred at it. Harry rolled his eyes and stared down at his plate of food, what Harry hadnt seen though is that when know one was looking Draco shoved the apple in his pocket.

"I just dont know what to would he, I just knoe that he is and I want to find out its that Parkison girl.."Harry growled in his never liked her, shes always been trying to get the blonde. Harry forbide him to even talk to her and as result Harry wasnt allowed to talk to claims that he sees the Irish boy oggleing him but Harry thought nothing of it.

"Ok Harry, one I doubt hes seeing pansy because for one, Hes gay and two If he did like girls it would most deffinately not be her."

"Shes right Harry, you know as much as I hate the git, I'd have to admite it I really think he loves you to much to do that to you."

Harry stared down at his plate pokeing at the sausage with his knows he should listen to his friends and not worry about it but he couldnt stop thinking about how afraid he was to loose his loved him than anything.  
-

Draco had an increadible feeling of guilt building up inside of wasnt cheating,no, but it sure felt like it. Every once and a while Draco would find an Apple, not just any Apples those bright and shiny green apples he couldnt stop thinking were just so sweet and juicy. And every once and a while he would find the perfect apple and he couldnt resist.  
He hid in the broom closet near the slytherin dungeons and took the apple out of his pokect. He unbuttoned his trousers and shimmied them down,  
followd by his underwear, merlin his cock was looked at the smooth skin of the beutiful creation in his hands "Merlin I cant wait to get you in my mouth any longer..." He bit in to the tastey green fruit and moaned as he stroked hims self repeatedly in tune with each bite -

Meanwhile, Harry walked along the halls torwards the slytherin dungeons. He needed to talk to Draco. But he stopped at a nearbye broom closet and herd...Moaning...very familiar heart raced when he herd even more familiar words of oh yes's and Dear face reddend in anger as He threw the door opend to find Draco with and...apple?

"Bloody hell!" Draco screamed and pulled up his pants to turn around and find a very pissed off and even more confused looking Harry."Erm...Um."

What was Draco to explain his sudden actration to apples?Suddenly Harry must have caught on because he bursted out in laughter. He bent over clutching his stomach, nearly falling over.

"Shut it Harry." Draco said rolling his eyes and blushing, it was embaressing enough being caught masturbateing to himself eating an apple.

"T-to think all this time I thought you were cheating on me with pansy!" He said roaring with laughter."But its only an apple! Tell me is it better than me?" Harry bit back from trying to laugh even harder, he thought he was going to explode.

"You keep it up with the comments and it looks like it would be me and Apple for the next few nights and you can go back to sleeping in the Gryffindor commons."

Harry idmeaditaly silenced and Draco smirk leaning in giveing the other boy a kiss. "Thats what I thought. and Id advise you to not mention a word of this to anyone. I mean anyone."

"Fine,but an Apple?" Harry bit his lip and began laughing once more and took Dracos hand and lead him the way to the slytherin commons.

"Yes an apple, Ill explain later if it helps." Draco sighed shakeing his head. 


End file.
